Cry Me a River
by GreenBayPackers
Summary: When a new character comes to town, it's up to the turtles to save her. But can she be brave and save them in return? OCxTMNT Rated M for swearing and some stuff later on ;D
1. Meet River

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, I don't own "Shark in the Water", "Wasting all These Tears", "Secondhand", "Not Over You", "White Houses", or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (because if I did, my life would be complete). Any companies mentioned are not affiliated with me. It is entirely coincidence.

Chapter 1

- At River's house

River woke up with a start. Glaring at her alarm clock, she slammed the snooze button. She located her way to her phone and checked her texts. She had dreamed about her ex boyfriend, as she had ever since the separation. She tried to push the thought of his face out of her head. Stumbling to the bathroom, she turned the shower on.

"God, I miss him" she thought. Everyone told her that he was only a band-aid for all of her other breakups. But he was different. He started as a friend. The relationship blossomed from there. He was her everything. But he always had eyes for other girls. God, his eyes. He was much shorter than her but it was hard to find anyone five foot eight these days that was in her grade.

River turned off the shower and got dressed, brushed her teeth and curled her hair. She hated everything that she saw. So many imperfections. Her teeth were white, but it took everything she had to try and only smile with her lips. Her nose was too long, and her hair was blonde, but not shiny or perfectly straight. It was oily and River had to wash it twice a day. Her face had so many freckles, she had to pack on the foundation to hide them. Worse, she had ADHD, dyslexia, and a lot of anxiety. Boyfriends helped with that. It was all physiological, the doctors and consolers said. But she knew that no one wanted her. She was too hard. Thats what everyone said. The populars picked on her, so she started starving herself. She got really bad grades, but her step father didn't care. The only reason that she was still alive was her father and mother committed suicide after their divorce. She found a note that said "Don't make our mistake".

It was 8:02. "Crap, I should get going" thought River. She walked to her bus stop and waited.

- At the Lair

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey screamed as he attacked Raph from behind. Raph simply held up his hand and Mikey's face smacked into it. Leo chuckled as Donnie sighed heavily.

"Calm yourself, children." Splinter announced. Everyone respectfully nodded towards the rat.

Mikey's stomach growled and he crawled over to the kitchen to eat leftover cold pizza. But just as he reached for a piece, Donnie yelled for everyone to some over to where he was.

"Guys, we need to move. Now."

The only other sounds were pattering of turtle feet, and Leo barking orders.

- At Cheyenne High School

River shuffled to homeroom and avoided any cheerleaders hugging their football player boyfriends goodbye.

Seated in her chair, she tried to ignore her ex next to her. "Curse these desks" she thought to herself. It was like the teachers could read minds. "Let's seat River to all of her exes in any class we can." She imagined the teachers thinking this way every school year.

Mrs. Yancey came into the room, but no one noticed.

"Class... Class... CLASS!" Mrs. Yancey yelled. Finally, the class settled down. "Today, we are discovering integers! Open your textbooks to page 165 and do numbers 1-19." River hated regular math. She was good at it when her dyslexia wasn't acting up, or when her ADHD didn't have her make silly mistakes. It's just that no teacher wanted to take the time with her. No one did, for that matter. Luckily, she had learned the trick to school teachers. Shut up, sit down, so work, and never talk to counselors.

The bell finally rung, and she took her sweet time going to second period.

- Time skip to 11:00 at night

River walked through the shadows of the alleys in Manhattan. She knew these streets well. She often walked them after she finished her homework. But tonight was considerably colder. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her. "I'll be fine" she told herself. After all, a little cold wasn't anything considering her whole life story. Something stopped her, though. River thought she heard footsteps. She walked a tad faster, telling herself that she was fine. The footsteps got closer. Then closer. River started running. So did the footsteps, but there were more now. She screamed as something tackled her. The last thing she saw was a huge dog and a fish with mechanic legs.

-On top of a Building

Donnie scanned the area as his brothers gathered around him. "I knew that I heard a scream. I knew it."

Mikey nudged Donnie. "You are so hung up over April, now you're hallucinating".

Raph and Leo laughed as the reddened purple-clad turtle lunged at him. After pressure-pointing Mikey, Donnie scanned the area and this time saw an oversized mutt and a slimy eel that was familiar.

"Hey guys, I figured out where our problem is." Donnie ran towards the villains as the team followed.

-Dogpound and Fishface

"I hear something." The wolf said as he hurled the body at Fishface.

"BOOYAKASHA SUCKAAAAA!" Screamed a familiar voice.

"Welp, we're screwed" announced Dogpound as he ran.

Fishface gave Raph a final stare with a hiss.

Leo collected the body of the now badly bruised girl. Donnie rushed over and switched into doctor mode "Kneel down and put her head on your thighs so the blood returns to her head, then let me check her pulse... Oh dear, we need to" he was cut off by Mikey. "Hey duuuuuudes, chill! She'll be fiiiine."

Raph smacked him. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE SHE'S OK?! SHE FREAKING BLEEDING ALL OVER!"

-Several hours later, back at the sewer (sorry that I switch the POVs all the time :3 this is River's POV)

River heard voices. One was childish, one with an East Side accent, one with a slight lisp, and one confident one. I opened my eyes. And saw turtles...

"Oh, thank goodness! This means that the whole thing is a dream! People beating me up, and human turtles! And I'll wake up and go to school! Great!" I was going on and on and laughing creepily. "And then you guys will fly unicorns or something! Hahahaha!" She went on.

The muscular one sighed, the childish one just stood there, and the confident one nervously put his hand behind his head. The one with the lisp put a needle in my arm. And I winced. He then put a cold washcloth on my head. I finally settled down a bit.

"I wonder why I'm not waking up yet..." I questioned. The turtle put another needle in my arm. I blacked out and knew I would wake up. Soon, I comforted myself.

- Later that night (regular 3rd person view)

"She's more bonkers than me" Mikey said.

"For once, I think that everyone agrees with you" Raph said.

"I disagree" Donnie announced. "There is 20 mg of Strattera in her bloodstream, as well as 40 mg of Risperdal."

"Is that Mexican you're speaking? Woah bro! I never knew you were Mexican!" Mikey rambled.

"No, sewer brain. Strattera helps ADHD and depression. Risperdal is a treatment for severe anxiety. The poor kid." Sighed Donnie. "I'm going to have to make medicine for her before she wakes up if she's staying here."

"Who said anyone was staying here?" Splinter questioned.

"Uhmmmmmmmmm" Mikey said.

"Well..." Donnie replied.

"We found a girl on the streets, and Donnie brought her back." Raph pointed at Donnie. "HEY! YOU carried her back!" Donnie reprimanded.

"CHILDREN! She may stay, but one of you will have to share rooms with her." Splinter chuckled under his breath as he went back to his dojo.

"No way!" All four started arguing over who slept with who, and teasing if someone liked her.

- 9:00 AM (River POV)

I woke up to bacon.

"That's funny. Brad never fixes bacon. He doesn't get up off the couch, for that matter" I thought to myself, chuckling, while I moved to the left side of the bed.

The light switch that was always on my left side of my bed was not there. My nightstand wasn't there. The bed wasn't across from the door. It was to its right. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I searched for the light switch and started freaking out. I cried and started screaming more. I shivered. "Where am I?"

I could hear loud footsteps. I screamed louder. "Who are these people?" Someone opened the door. I curled up like an armadillo and begged for them not to hurt me. "Please don't hurt me! Please! I am still young! Please don't hurt me!" I sobbed loudly. Rough arms picked me up and laid me on the bed. The light was on, but everything was blurry from tears. I felt a tissue on my hand and wiped my eyes. I looked up and saw four turtles. "Oh my God. I'm crazy. Please tell me this is a dream. Why won't I wake up? Oh God." I started shivering and crying. "Just let me wake up. I'm scared!" The turtles didn't move until two of them were to told to leave. The two remaining ones kept moving closer. I screamed and whimpered. "Please, don't hurt me" I managed to say through my tears.

"We aren't here to hurt you" said the one masked in purple. "You aren't dreaming either" the one in blue said.

The purple one held out a pill bottle. "Here's your anxiety medicine. This should help you digest all of this easier. Oh, and here's your depression and ADHD medicine."

I stared at him. "No."

The blue one looked taken aback. "You need to take your medicine or else you are going to feel really bad. The side effects include cramps, throwing up, and migraines. And that doesn't help anyone."

I chuckled. "We'll since this is a dream, I might as well take it. But I need water."

The blue one rolled his eyes. "I'll get a glass of water."

The purple one sat down on the bed at the end, as if not to spook me. We sat there for a few seconds, just quietly. "So... I'm Donnie, and that's Leo. And in case you want to know how I knew you had disorders, I took a blood sample if you didn't mind"

I said I didn't mind. "So why do you think that this is a dream" he looked at me. "We'll, for one thing I have ADHD which means that I am sleeping in school, or sleeping at home. I also have dyslexia and schizophrenia which means I'm likely just reading a story and imagining myself in it."

Leo returned with the water. I swallowed the pills and drank the rest of the water. Handing the glass back, I pointed at Leo. "What's up with the headband things?"

"It's just what we stand for. Basically, Leo's and Raph's are primary colors. They are more leader types. Me and Mikey are secondary colors. We can get along with leaders without quarreling." Donnie explained.

"Who are Raph and Mikey? Are they turtles too?" I could feel my medicine help me relax. Both Leo and Donnie nodded. "You'll meet them later. First we need to talk." I shook my head. "I can only explain my life story once without crying, so I might as well meet anyone else who lives here if you don't want to have me go crazy" I chuckled. The door shot open and a flash of green came at me.

"BOOYAKASHA, SISTER!"

I screamed and curled up against a pillow. "Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me." I whimpered. I could hear a deep growl and a soft smack.

"Woah, what's up with her?" I started crying. Great, now my dream thinks I'm a creep. Thank you, dreams.

"Settle down." Someone said with an East Side accent."Ya need to settle down". He was right. I did need to settle down. "It's all physiological. Ya need ta settle down."

"RAPH! HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO HELP HER?" Donnie hissed under his breath.

"He's right" I said. "No one likes me because they think that I'm all drama. Now I learned my lesson, let me wake up now."

Raph glared at me. "Listen. This ain't a dream, and I'm real, and he's real. We are mutants, and like ya, we can't help it that we were are like this. So calm ya-self down and git over ta whole dream'n thing."

All the rest of the turtles were wide-eyed.

"Whatever. I'm hungry." I pushed past them, opened the door and there was a rat. "Great. Can someone explain the giant walking rat?"

"He's our father, and he can pack a punch, so don't disrespect him like that." Donnie answered." I spun around and said my apologies. "May I stay here?" I asked humbly.

"Only if you keep this a secret. My sons fight the evil that appears at night. Don't trust anyone with the secret of us, or we would be ruined and hunted out by the Foot or the Kraang." He answered sternly.

"Hai, sensei." I answered. For once, I felt like everything was going to be alright.

- 3:00 pm (3rd person)

"Finally, school is out!" April thought as she rushed to her locker. High school was such a pain, and she couldn't stand the separation between her and Donnie. As she put her books in h backpack, she heard the clack of high heels behind her. "Great, the Baka are here." She muttered to herself.

"Hey, leprechaun! Speak some Irish!" The head Baka hissed into her left ear. It was followed by loud laughter by her Ōkami no mure. "Whatever, Baka." April said. Every popular was confused about the phrase. By the time they came to the wrong conclusion, April O'Neil had escaped the premise of the school.

- 3:09 (River's POV)

"Yo, I'm home everyone!" Called a familiar voice from the door. Too familiar, in fact. I crept around the corner to see who it was.

"Hi April!" Called a very cheerful Mikey as he hugged no other than April O'Neil. We both just stared at each other for a few seconds until Donnie came around the corner and bashfully said hello to April. "I'm River. I think I'm in your history class." I looked down at my feet. She was one of the smartest people in our school and I admired her so much. She has it so easy. Pretty, smart, and no disorders.

"Hi, if my memory serves me right, you sit next to Alex Berkley." She held out her hand and I shakily took it. "What if I freak out. What if she doesn't like me. She seems like a nice type. But she could call me stupid. What if she calls me stupid? I can't take that kind of pressure." I kept on thinking. I could feel my heart rate skyrocket. Donnie was trying to find why I was having an anxiety attack even with my medicine. Then I felt a TWACK on my head.

I looked up and saw Raph. "We can work on dis. Ya need ta bring yaself back ta reality." There was a sternness to his voice, but comfort as well.

I smiled up at him. "I can work on that."

- Dinner that night (regular POV)

"Dinner is served." Mikey announced. "Great." Everyone sighed. Mikey pouted and River petted his head. "Let's go see what you made, buddy." River said. "Aw yeah!" Mikey sang as he raced to the kitchen. "Guys, it really isn't that bad if you get past the sliminess of it. And the fact that there's pizza, ice cream and milk in it." River said as she sat down beside April. Everyone groaned in disgust.

"Tell me about yourself, child" Splinter asked. Everyone raced of to the table. Even Leo paused his TV show. River gulped the last of her "Mikeyshake" and sighed. "Fine, but you better not slap me unless needed, Raph."

Raph said he couldn't ensure it.

"So I was born with autism, so I never really got along socially. I just don't know how to properly react to stressful situations, or if someone wants to be left alone, they have to be really direct about it. I don't respond to body language well. It wore off, but I still have problems with logicality. People find that annoying or weird, so I only have one friend. In first grade, I was diagnosed with extreme anxiety. I was afraid of everything. Large crowds especially. My parents homeschooled me until they left to a better place. I used to hate thunderstorms so much that I would just shake and cry and scream until my voice left me and I cried myself to sleep. I was afraid of being alone when I was little because once at a Walmart, I was looking for kid stuff and my mom said she would be right back. After a few minutes, she didn't come back. I ended up being picked up by this man who went to the checkout and gave me to my mom. I passed out because I got myself so hyped up that I couldn't breathe. That wore off, too. I still have severe anxiety, but I've never passed out since third grade because of it, which is great. Now for my ADHD. I have a form of ADHD that is ADD. So I am not hyper, it's just hard for me to focus or remember things. I have medicine for it, but it makes me a different person so I dislike it, and only take it when I have school. Then I found out I had schizophrenia and dyslexia, which branched from the ADHD, making it even harder to focus or read. The depression is just from the bullying, and I was anorexic because people called me ugly and fat. My parents divorced because my mom cheated on my dad. They both committed suicide two days after they divorced. I hate my teachers because they don't want to take the time to help kids like me. The only reason I'm still living is because my parents left me a note saying 'Don't mess up like us'. I'm trying to figure out who I am, on the inside. But I really do hate myself. And that's all. Now I'm here."

River looked around, expecting laughter from her "sob story" as her teachers called it. But instead, she got a big mutant turtle hug from everyone but Raph, who simply patted her head. Splinter was sniffling as he hugged her. "You are cared for here, child. You are safe here."

"Thank you" as a puffy-eyed River smiled at her Sensei.

"I think we should all get some rest" said Donnie. "And she's not sleeping with me."

"Right, that's reserved for April." Mikey announced. Donnie tackled him.

"Oh dear" River and April said. "Looks like you're sleeping with Donnie" River winked to April. "Fine." April said.

Splinter excused himself from the conversation and went to bed.

"Alright boys, which one of your floors am I sleeping on?" River questioned. The brothers looked at each other sheepishly. "I'm with April already" Donnie said as he darted toward the room. Leo said he had to meditate anyways, and he had to focus. "Well, I'm stuck with a goofball or a grouchy pants." River stated. "Ugh. This is harder than I thought."


	2. Turtle Problems

"Well, Raph will help me if I have an anxiety attack, but he might hurt me. Mikey wouldn't know what to do, but he's nice." River thought aloud.  
Mikey was already asleep on the counter. River and Raph both looked at each other. "Fine, it's settled." River said.  
-River POV  
"Yup. I guess so." Raph replied as he made his way over to Mikey to carry him up to bed. I followed him, wondering what his room looked like. I was wrong thinking that a turtle can't clean up after himself. It was amazingly clean. I figured that he needed a clean space for meditation. Making my way to the restroom, I found a pair of pink pajamas. I silently thanked April. They were way to small for a five foot eight girl. The ruffled cuffs at the bottoms of the pants were almost up to my calves. I decided that I should just wear my underwear, and my tank top with the top unbuttoned, it would just be easier. I looked inside the shower. It was clean as well, and it smelled of Axe body wash. I breathed in the scent brought back each of my exes, all swirling over my head like an angel choir. I pushed them out of my head. "Dangnabbit, get out of my head" I whispered to myself. Turning around, I went to find some pillows to build myself a nest with on the floor. After locating the pillows in the closet, there were only towels. "Crap." I silently cursed under my breath. They were barely big enough to cover my legs.  
"I'll git ya some real blankets." I heard Raph call from behind the door. I said my thanks and shut the closet door. He still was unnerving even though I towered over him. "Thanks again" and I smiled. "Nah problem" he said as he wandered off to the next hallway. I went back to his room and looked around. I saw a picture frame sticking out from under his bed. I made sure no one was there and pulled it out. It was another turtle, but it had a black mask and was a girl. A really pretty girl, even for a turtle. Her hair was a honey brown and naturally straight. She had perfect teeth and beautiful eyes.  
I heard a crack of knuckles behind me.  
I squeaked and dropped the picture, luckily on its backing.  
"Ya kinda nosy" said Raph, leaning over me and whispering into my ear. He dropped the blankets and an air mattress next to me and went to the restroom. I hadn't moved since he saw me.  
"Dammit" I cursed under my breath. I just ruined the little trust he had for me. I was nosy at school, too. If I saw something, I would investigate until I saw a clear answer. "Oh well" I thought as I built myself a blanket and pillow fort on Raph's floor.  
"Hey, it's pretty akward", I chuckled to Raph. He didn't say anything, but that was worse than going off on a rant or swearing.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered softly. "I'll just go wander around for a while, ok?"  
No answer.

-Raph POV  
I felt horrible. It wasn't her fault. She was bound to find out some time.  
Michelle was the most beautiful turtle I had ever seen. She was a skilled samarai, and her life ended the worst way.  
Suicide.  
She was captured by Karai for Shredder and before I could track where she was, Karai had given her two options. One, tell her where our lair was or two, be killed slowly and painfully by Shredder. Michelle choked herself; not allowing herself to breathe in order to protect me and my brothers. I didn't even get to say goodbye. The last time we saw each other, we fought so much that I punched a hole thought the wall.  
I still missed her so much, it literally hurt everywhere to try to imagine her face, her hair. My stomach turned into a million knots, as I thought about her cute face, perfectly curled blonde hair, and her smell of lavender and vanilla.  
I missed her. I would never get over her.  
"Stop it." I told myself. "She's in a better place."  
I didn't cry. I fell asleep, my stomach aching and my brain in a million places at once.

-River's POV  
I had asked April what happened to he black turtle, and she explained in full detail (she knew me well).  
"Wow." I was astounded that Raph could survive that much. Heck, I couldn't even get past remembering my exes without tearing up.  
"Yeah, he's a tough guy on the outside, but when Michelle was around, he was such a different person. He actually cared about strategy and endurance. He was more focused on the fight instead of just trying to beat guys up in battle. He wants Karai dead. He practices his killing techniques on stuffed animals to find out which way is the most torturous. It scares me what he could do in the future." Said Donnie. April just nodded her head.  
Leo walked into the room. "What's going on?" He questioned. "Raph. Errrr. Kinda found about... I found out about Michelle and now Raph hates my guts." I looked up at Leo. "Don't worry about him. Just ignore him." He smiled. "He goes through phases like these... Well, everyday." He smiled.  
I replied gratefully with a smile. "Thanks, Leo."

- Raph's dream  
I punched FishFace. "Git outta here, ya ugly creature." I sneered, my eyes only a white sliver. He took another blow to the face, then knocked me against the cold, alley brick wall.  
"Takes one to know one, ass." Called FishFace. "Besides. We have Michelle, and Master Shredder intends to have her dead if she doesn't tell where your lair is." He called as he dodged another attack.  
The slimy creature was trotting off into the green darkness before I could punch him again.  
I was so enraged that I punched the ground. It left a huge dent in the road, but I didn't care. I was so mad. They had the one person that was my weakness. I was trying to cover up my insanity by punching as much as I could. In an anger frenzy, I walked into the Manhattan streets, sais in my belt, fists clenched, teeth gritting.  
Then I woke up.

-River's POV  
I walked through the sewers, carefully avoiding any sludge. I thought I heard someone behind me. I turned around, but no one was there. "You're just working yourself, settle down." I convinced myself. I paused to find a half-clean spot on the walkway to sit down. I stared at the sludge for a while. I started humming to myself. I allowed myself to remember my exes. My first one was a regular guy, but he didn't really like me. I broke up with him. The second one was only for a few days, he was obviously a player, but for some reason it hurt the most when he broke up with me. The third was the hardest to overcome. Even now, I didn't know why he broke up with me. Even my best boy friend (yes, two words) had said he was a jerk, and I valued his opinion, but I still stood in front of the mirror and wondered where I went wrong.  
I felt heard someone snore, and I jumped about five feet off the ground of the sewer. I turned my head around only to see a snoozing turtle. I could tell it was Raph from the muscular tone to his body. "He must have snuck down here from the lair." I reasoned with myself. He even set down two pillows and a fuzzy blanket. They both smelled of Axe. I breathed in the scent and curled myself up into a burrito with the blankets. I put a pillow behind Raph's head. He was so cute, not to mistaken with sexy. I was basically overloaded by the kawaii of it all. I sighed happily to myself and cuddled back up against the sewer wall. In my short time here, I was used to the sewer smell, and I quickly fell asleep next to Raph.

-Raph POV  
I woke up and rolled my eyes. I was sleep walking again. I hadn't been sleep walking for a long time, though. I sat up, and noticed that there was a pillow, as well as a parcel of some sort. I moved closer, and saw it was River. She looked so content, like she could purr at any given second. I decided to look at the ceilings of the sewer and see if there were any pictures I could make out of the textures.  
Laying on my back, I churred contently to myself. I seldom churred but I felt like this moment could be locked away forever in my memory. I could smell her scent as if it was a candle. It smelled of cloves and cinnamon. I still didn't feel anything for the girl, emotionally at least.  
Fine, I did like the girl a bit. She brought out the good side of me. The logical side of me, instead of pure rage.  
My only worry was about physical and mental abuse. "What if I hurt her. What if I snap? I could easily kill her." All these thoughts were swarming around my head like a herd of bees. I was so worried that I would hurt her like Michelle. Or that I would never see her again, make the same mistake I did for Michelle. I choked back a heavy tear. Coughing softly, I cracked my knuckles and started push-ups on my newly sharpened sais. The silver gleamed in the little light there was in the sewers. I looked over at the softly sleeping burrito. It was still sound asleep I laughed to myself. I felt a sudden urge to protect her. Why I wanted to protect her was beyond my knowledge, but I never went against a gut feeling. I wanted to be the first REAL friend that she had; I wanted to be a friend that listened when she ranted, or agreed with her because we would have the same opinions. She was just too delicate; it was like walking on eggshells. You were screwed with any path you chose. I couldn't NOT help her during her panic attacks, but I couldn't calm her down without being an ass. Well, somewhat. On my hundredth push-up, I decided to go lift weights. When I got to the room, I decided to box instead. Wrapping my hands, I put on gloves and readied my stance. "Focus. Breath in. Breath out." I punched the bag with such great force that it landed on the ground with a CLUMP. I sighed and attacked a new one. I tried to focus, but I couldn't stop thinking about Michelle and River.  
"When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold  
When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale  
I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide  
No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come  
When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide"


	3. I Don't Care

~River's POV~

I woke up groggily, sighing at the mess that Raph left on the sewer floor. His red cloth bandana was thrown by his blanket, laid upon his two Sais. I looked at my ePhone. The brightness nearly blinded me. Turning the brightness down, I looked at the green digit numbers which read 5:32 AM.

I knew I wouldn't get back to sleep, so I went to make breakfast for everyone. Folding everything in a nice pile, I tramped back to the back entrance by Donnie's lab. Walking through Donnie's lab, I chuckled at how much of a nerd he was. A glowing cylinder caught my attention, and I turned sideways to get a better view of the orb. Treading towards it, I picked it up. I unscrewed the cap and looked inside. It was a mix of neon green and white. It smelled funny. Not like year old milk, not a rotten smell; the smell was more like a clean, but intoxicating smell. I wondered what it felt like. I heard a loud BANG of a metal door behind me. Screwing the cap on rapidly, I put it down on the table and pretended to be intrigued by Donnie's picture of April, encased in a purple frame with pink bows and felt heart cut outs.

"Honey, ya ain't good at playin' pretend with a ninja" I heard Raph say behind me.

_Shit. _I yelled at myself. Turning on my heel, scratching behind my head, I laughed "What are you talking about?" I questioned light-heartedly.

He didn't buy it.

"I've seen a lot a people around Manhattan trying to get out of a crime. Sweetheart ain't anybody foolin' me." He put his foot behind his ankle, striking a biker kind of pose. "Ya know what that is, right?" he pointed at the ooze. "That's mutagen. It's what turned us inta mutant turtles."

"So I can't touch it? I mean, I'm not by anything." I questioned, turning my head like a questioning cat.

"Wrong." Raph said as he jabbed a finger into my neck. "It works when you think about an animal, too."

"Sorry. I was thinking about you, so would I be mutated into a human Raph?" I laughed dryly.

He didn't like the joke, though I was thinking of him.

He was so cute. His muscles, the yellow eyes, his accent, but mostly his common sense when he wasn't raging. Not to mention his awesome smell of Axe. The smell was not overpowering, but enough to make me swoon. Snapping back to reality, I found Raph on the floor, sleeping. He must have passed out when I was fangirling over him. I wish that I was better at telling feelings.

Wandering over to where Raph was sleeping, I laid down next to him, our backs touching. I let my mind wander about him until I fell asleep.

~Raph's POV~

Fake sleeping was the best thing I ever learned from the internet. She was asleep in minutes. I remembered her face; I knew she had a crush on me. I mean who could resist _this_ sexy beast? God, how do I know my feelings though? I mean, I still like Michelle. I would have taken her place. Falling asleep again, I fell into the dark warmth of the night dreams.

~Raph's POV Time: 8:10~

Today I would talk to her. I had to. I would tell her my feelings for her. That I liked her, but I was basically going to friend-zone her. I still loved Michelle, and my heart couldn't take anything punches.

_Ugh, this is going to be one hell of a day_.

~River's POV Time: 8:19~

Today I was going to ask him out. Even if he said no, I would figure out how I could change myself to fit what he wanted. Skipping out to the kitchen, I helped Mikey fix pancakes, gleefully.

~3rd POV~

Mikey told jokes as River laughed aloud, genuinely to them. Leo and Donnie were having a competition of who could eat the most pancakes. Master Splinter was reading a book, chuckling every so often to the antics going around him. When Raph walked sleepily out into the quaint kitchen, he saw River laughing aloud and play-fighting with Mikey. Raph grabbed a few pancakes and nibbled them on his way to the gym. An hour passed, and it was filled with fun.

~River's POV~

After cleaning the dishes, I mustered up the strength to talk to Raph. I straightened my hair (April let me use hers while she was at school) and put on light powder foundation. I wore black skinny jeans and a purple T-shirt from Hollister. Crossing through the kitchen, I smiled as Mikey and Leo were playing on the air hockey machine ferociously. I walked to the gym doors, took a deep breath, and knocked. The loud punching sounds stopped, and I heard loud footsteps toward the door. My heart was racing, I didn't know if it was out of excitement or of fear. The door opened slowly, and lo behold, there was the red turtle.

"What ya doin' interruptin' my trainin'?" he asked. I looked sheepishly at the ground, and asked him if I could talk to him inside his gym. After some probing, he finally let me in.

The place was really clean. The weights were lined up in a perfect row. The lowest was 30 lbs. I sat down on one of the lifting benches. Sighing slowly, I asked him. "Raph, will you go out with me?"

There was a long pause, and then Raph exhaled. "Riva, I don't know if it ta right time ta ask me. We barely know each otha. I still love Michelle wit all ma heart. I know ya like me an' all, an' I'm flattered, but I would feel as if I was cheatin' with you if I said yeah. Riva, I have ta say no. Um, I'm sorry." He looked into my eyes, and then swiftly exited the room.

I couldn't believe it.

I felt as if my life was falling apart, as if I were to faint right now and never wake up. Gagging for air, I made my way to the door, and then totally cried. I was so broken, so ruined. Raph would never like me. No one would ever like me. I was hysterical. Mikey was next to me, my face buried in his plastron, Leo was stroking my back, and Donnie was taking my pressure. I coughed up my breakfast, luckily avoiding any turtles. I felt so sick, like I was going to die. My stomach was in huge knots. I coughed up more, until there was nothing more. I wept hysterically, my mascara running down my face, eyeliner screwed up, and my shirt soaked in sweat. Mikey immediately carried me bridal style to his bedroom. Stroking my hair until I was partially calmed down, he asked me to explain if I wanted. I hiccupped, and then poured out my heart into his plastron. I said I wanted to change, and he said if I need him, he will be standing outside the door. I quickly changed into my new clothes, made sure I had my I.D. and my phone, and money. I had everything I needed.

Jumping out of the window, I lit a cigarette and inhaled. I only smoked sometimes, if I was really stressed, or if I wanted to. The horrible taste invaded my mouth, but it relaxed me. I lit another and headed down the closest bar to get a beer. Once I got it, I opened it with a satisfying CRACK and FIZZ. I took a huge gulp, and took another cigarette out.

"Are you alone, little girl?" I heard someone whisper behind me. I was too high and drunk to do anything. "You look yummy" a man with an arm full of tattoos said. "No way man, she's mine." Another said.

They surrounded me completely, and one started touching my hair. Another one looked at my hands, stroking them. I tried to scream, but my mouth wouldn't move.

The biker with a lot of tattoos started to pull me in, when I saw his head get ripped off by god knows what. I passed out; the last thing I saw was a blue bandanna.

~Leo's POV~

I knew she had a thing with Raph. God knows what he did to her, probably threatened her. He hated how Raph got all the ladies. He was good looking, muscular, and an ass to girls. Basically what any girl wants. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight; it accented all her perfect features. Her beautiful curves, her perfect face, olive skin, her silky hair. I wanted her to be mine. I was nicer than Raph for sure! Why didn't she like me? Why didn't anyone like me? I turned so my forehead was touching hers. I leaned in, just as Raph came in with a grand entrance of a slammed door. He looked at me with huge eyes. I could feel my face turning red; my mind was racing for excuses.

"Whatchu doin' wit ma girl?" he almost growled at me.

I rose quickly from the bed and shoved a finger at his plastron. "YOUR GIRL?" I was enraged. "You rejected her! She was **heartbroken**! She got drunk and high because of your nonchalant ass!" I slapped his face.

Raph got up and yelled at me "YOU DARE SLAP ME? I'M GOING TO SHRED YOUR SORRY ASS". He lunged at me with his Sais. I dodged them and pulled out my blades. Our weapons clanged with each other.

"WHAT IN GOD'S GREAT EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?" River's voice screeched.

We both halted, and turned to face her. "This little ass thinks you like him" Raph sneered. "Au contraire, you were the one who REJECTED her. And I never said SHE liked me" Leo spat.

"Why the hell are you two fighting outside of the dojo? Leo, you know better. Raph, get outta my sight." River glared at Raph. Raph walked condescendingly up to River. "You wanna say that to my face, bitch?" Raph yelled at River. "I already did, jackass." River sniggered at him. I quietly said "Oh snaaap!" as I passed Raph, and put my arm around River. "You mad, bro?" I smirked at him. "GRRRRRRR" Raph growled at me. He slammed the door so hard that the bed shook. I realized that my arm was still around River. I quickly turned a bright shade of red, and removed my arm. River sat down on the bed. Sighing, I laid down next to her, my stomach towards the sky. I looked over at her, to see that she was looking back. I hugged her, as she hugged me back. "I love you, River" I said into her neck. I could feel her blushing. "So do I, Leo. I love you" River said as she massaged my neck. We stayed like that for a minute or two, and then we both lay back down on the bed. I put my forehead to hers, and closed my eyes. I didn't want to kiss her, and she sensed that. I just wanted to savour this moment. I finally looked at her, our eyes met and she smiled her awesome smile as if to say _thank you_.

~River's POV~

I finally came to my senses. I found the one I love. Leo was it. I was so happy, my heart felt like going out of my chest. I looked back into his eyes for a while, and then I sensed he wanted to kiss. Praying to God that I didn't taste terrible after all those beers, we pulled into the perfect kiss. We seemed to float on clouds; it was a short, sweet kiss. That said more things than words could at this point. I scooted closer to his plastron, as if it was a shield from my childhood. As if it was a safety point that I had wanted all these years. I finally had reached the end of the tunnel; it was all worth the obstacles. Our first night together, I thought. It was the best sleep I've ever had in a long time.


	4. Stuff Goes Down

-At River's Middle School-

River dove for the speeding volleyball , as if the whole scene was in slow motion. Hands forming into the position, and hit her knee pad on the ground, and she managed to get the ball up enough to give to the setter. "Thank god" she prayed to God.  
The coach still wasn't happy with their game. He said that they needed to have better coordination. "As if we don't already" River rolled her eyes in her mind. River couldn't wait to see Leo again; she might just keep her spandex on.

-Kraang Lair-  
A loud buzzing of powerful surges of electricity sounded throughout the building. A mechanical banging of marching feet got closer to the door.  
"Kraang will destroy those whom are called the Turtles on the day that is at night that is now."  
"Kraang will follow Kraang to the lair of the ones who are called by the name of the Turtles and Kraang will celebrate with that who is called Kraang"

-River's POV-  
I was walking home, regretting wearing these skin tight spandex and a "Volleyball of Greater Manhattan Area" sweatshirt. I decided to call Leo, pulling out my ePhone and dialing his number. The annoying computerized brinnnnnnnnging of the phone began.  
"What da ya want, princess?" I heard Raph yell at me.  
"Greetings, I'm looking for a less crazy person to talk to. Notice my conjugation. I want to talk to Leo." I was enjoying tearing Raph apart. I was almost laughing out loud, just imagining his pissed off face he made when Mikey ate the last of the sludge-cream.  
"Would ya like dat served on a silva plata too, bitch?" He rebutted, not a beat off.  
"Oh sure, I'll take a side of Leo as well please. I'm famished." I laughed, not being able to hold it in any more. I could hear him sniggering, something I had not heard; I had never heard a legitimate laugh from Raph. It was nice.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned swerved around, only to see none other than the red turtle.  
"Hey, Raph. Miss me?" I mocked jokingly.  
"Nah." He replied simply. We walked a few more blocks like that. Occasionally laughing at a few planes navigating their way in the dark, as we often did earlier in the year. Once we got to Crystal Avenue, he stopped abruptly, pulling me back. "Riva." He asked pleadingly, staring down at the ground. I stopped and put my hand on his shoulder, in case he didn't feel well. Probably lifted too many weights after eating.  
I stood up abruptly when I heard a quiet sob. He seemed to just melt, as if he was chocolate in a melting pot. He put his hands behind his head, and his head on his knees. I didn't know what to do. I usually rely in Yahoo Answers for my social problems. I figured silence was the best solution. I sat down, lightly running my fingers over his neck. When that didn't work, I took his head in my hands and had him look at me.  
"Raphael." I said strictly, looking him straight in the eyes. He looked into mine.  
"You will be ok." I convinced the turtle. "Raph, look at me. I don't know what has gotten into you. I don't know why you are upset. Whether you want to tell me or not is your decision. Just know I'm here if you ever need me. Understood? Raph look at me." I paused, having him look at me. Once I got eye contact again, I continued. "Who's the badass New Yorker?" I asked jokingly as I punched his shoulder lightly.  
"I am." He said softly, quivering.  
I looked at him, smiling. "You're goddam right." As I convinced him to go back.

-In Donnie's room-  
Chemicals fizzed, and computers buzzed away. "Kraang report finished. Level 5.0 take extreme caution"

-River's POV  
I still didn't know what was up with Raph. He doesn't just cry out of nowhere. I decided to hold his hand for the rest of the way home, him towering over me.  
"This is why I love Raph" I thought "He's so unpredictable."  
He looked down appreciatively at me. He urged me to move in closer. I did. "Don't mention dis when we get home, ok?" He pleaded. I whispered back a yes. Out of the blue, I found his lips on mine. I struggled, knowing Leo would NOT be pleased at Raph. I got my ePhone out, ready to sprint.  
I felt betrayed.  
I helped him, and he tries to make me cheat. "You had your chance" I muffle through his kiss. He looks at me.  
"What?"  
I slap him and take off in a mad dash. I didn't feel safe without Leo. "Don't let your guard down, Raph" I wink back at the astonished Raph.

-Leo's POV-  
I am going to murder him.  
There is no excuse for trying to steal my girlfriend, to the point where she feels molested by my own brother. "Inexcusable" I whisper to myself, pacing rapidly awaiting River's return. I hear a door slam, knowing she took the super short way I showed her. I ran to find her, not able to wait to comfort her. I saw her, and immediately took her in my arms, stroking her hair, whispering into her shivering head. I carried her upstairs, blowing up the air mattress so she could sleep in my bed.  
"River, you ok?" I ask into the bathroom door. I hear a sob, knowing that Raph had hurt her not only emotionally, but mentally and physically. I want to comfort her.  
But. That.  
I blush slightly, pushing the door open and tossing a towel over the shower. Careful not to look over. I hear her sob again, and hoping she's wrapped up in the towel, I hug her and whisper comforting things into her ear.  
I've little experience with this, for I have never had a girlfriend before this. I look down, seeing that she is indeed wrapped up in the towel, silently breathing a sigh of relief.  
"I need to talk to Raphael" I hear her whimper.  
I step back, my eyes wide open. "But. Why?" I ask, astounded at her wish.  
"Leo, step down." She looks at me. "I'm not good with guilt, or not knowing something. I'm very nosy. You can talk as well if you wish, to Raphael."  
I'm glad she's not calling him Raph, so I agree as she pushes me out of the bathroom, touching a pressure point on my plastron. I fall over my feet, laughing. She looks over at me with an evil smile that boasts "Found your weakness" tauntingly.  
And thus, the tickle fight was pursued.  
It was only until a little while later that I remember she was naked the whole tickle fight.

-River's POV-  
I felt sick to my stomach, knowing that Raph either would be heartbroken or careless about the situation; either of them would hurt my esteem.

**A.N.  
So sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Ahhh! Stupid school...  
I remember that one of my friends had a tortoise that, when poked in the right place on his shell, would run like crazy(for a tortoise XD). So I incorporated it into this.  
My favourite character is Raph, but Leonardo is close behind. Stupid Karai ;A;**

**Byez!  
GreenBayPackers 3**


End file.
